


Cuando no estabas conmigo

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: POST- PIRATAS DEL CARIBE 5: LA VENGANZA DE SALAZAR. CONTIENE SPOILERS.  LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.Fue condenado a 10 años en el mar por un solo día en tierra. Y, en ese tiempo, muchas cosas podían cambiar.Elizabeth supo al verlo que no le pertenecía más.Elizabeth Swan × Carina Smith (Explícito)Jack Sparrow  × Will Turner (Implícito)





	Cuando no estabas conmigo

Diez años es mucho tiempo. Especialmente para los corazones que esperan... Todavía más para los cuerpos mortales, que vivían de los placeres de la carne.

Calipso lo sabía muy bien.

Por eso había creado aquella turtuosa tarea que, si bien pudo haber condenado a otro, no hubiese confiado a nadie más.

Diez años transportando almas al mundo que existe más allá de éste. Diez años de espera. Diez años de anhelo...

Un Dios no podría entender jamás el actuar de los mortales, y mucho menos entendería la forma de amar de éstos, incluso cuando más de uno había pecado al entregar su alma a un mortal.

Cuando William regresó a casa Elizabeth sintió una felicidad desbordante que, en cuestión de horas, descubrió amargamente no era por tenerle de vuelta.

Qué enorme pesar representó para su alma darse cuenta de que ella era feliz al saberlo libre, no de saber que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Habían pasado casi 23 años desde sus corazones se sincronizacen al grado de latir al unísono aún cuando uno de ellos se hallaba en el fondo del océano.

Elizabeth sabía que bastó apenas la mitad de ese tiempo para que se perdiera aquel amoroso afecto.

Su alma no era propia de una mujer de sus tiempos. Estaba adelantada a su época. William se enamoró de ello, y aceptó este hecho con cariño. Ella no necesitaba de alguien a su lado para sentirse bien, para saberse capaz de sobrevivir en el mundo. No después de todo lo que había vivido.

Pero su cuerpo, por otro lado, claramente ansiaba las caricias del hombre al cual se había entregado.

La separación y el eterno anhelo fueron quebrando su voluntad de a poco.

La educación de Henry la mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada para no pensar en ello, pero su adorado niño no permanecería siendo un crío eternamente y, eventualmente, ella falló.

Le falló a su promesa. Rompió sus votos. Engañó a su esposo.

Elizabeth desearía poder confesarle a éste que había sido en una única ocasión, que lo había sido... Pero, con el paso del tiempo...

Ella sencillamente tenía esa necesidad.

Le tomó años aceptar que era un llamado natural de su cuerpo, y no el deseo de amar a alguien más.

Se convenció de que su corazón seguía siendo de William, y con ello en mente, dio rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Henry nunca tuvo idea de lo que ocurría en la recámara de su madre durante sus últimos años de adolesencia, y cayó en la ignorancia absoluta cuando dejó la casa.

Meses más tarde, regresó acompañado nada más y nada menos que de su padre, William Turner Jr. Su querido Will.

Tristemente... Elizabeth supo al verlo que no le pertenecía más. No importando los besos ni las palabras de amor, o las promesas vacías de un mejor futuro.

William ya no era suyo, y ella ya no era de él.

No necesitaron hablar demasiado cuando la conversación llegó. Él se disculpó incontables veces, y ella debió recordarle quién cometió el primer error.

" _Te condené a un matrimonio donde solo tú formarías parte... No puedo decir que fallaste a tu promesa, cuando yo prometí algo que no podría mantener_ "

Ninguno lo sabía en ese entonces, o fingían no saberlo. Pero era cierto. No hablando necesariamente de su muerte, o su resurgir como Capitán del Holandés.

Él era un hombre de mar, ella amaba la aventura, pero adoraba aún más la tierra.

Incluso si hubiese existido la posibilidad, Elizabeth nunca habría subido al barco a su lado.

Ambos lo sabían.

La disolución de su matrimonio se hizo con completa discreción, y pronto Will regresó a los mares, donde pertenecía.

Elizabeth sabía, incluso cuando él mismo lo desconocía, que su corazón le guiaría irremediablemente al barco más rápido del Caribe.

No sabía si existía un trasfondo romántico, pero sí sabía que, indudablemente, William Turner pertenecía a ese barco. Tanto como al Capitán de éste.

Henry no pareció muy satisfecho con la idea de perderlo de nuevo, y con todo el dolor de una madre, Elizabeth fue quien le incitó a seguirle.

_Piratas_. Le recordó. Esas eran sus raíces.

Era su lugar.

Entonces se encontró sola de nuevo. Y, con todo y que los años comenzaban a alcanzar a su cuerpo, las necesidades crecían cual llamas.

Pero su corazón estaba frío.

Entendió finalmente aquella burda conversación con el Capitán Barbosa. La sed no menguaba por mucho que bebía, y el calor de un hombre no le satisfacía.

Entonces la conoció.

Y supo que todo su ser pertenecía única y exclusivamente a ella.

Irónicamente, a la hija de ese hombre que volvió su vida un infierno, y que ahora le entregaba el cielo al permitirle conocerla.

×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×

Sintió sus manos recorrer sus caderas, acariciando por sobre la estorbosa tela que cubría su cuerpo, delineándolo de manera exquisita.

Ella sabía exactamente lo que hacía, y Elizabeth no podía más que disfrutar de las caricias que se colaban bajo su amplio vestido.

Sus manos se enredaron inevitablemente en el cuello de la morena, y ésta la empujó hasta la superficie más próxima de su estudio, pasando su mano por la mesa, lanzando todo lo que se hallaba sobre ésta al suelo.

-Carina... -suspiró Elizabeth, al sentir como sus manos alcanzaban sus muslos.

La otra sonrió mientras un camino de besos recorrían desde su cuello hasta el escote.

Alejó sus manos y las colocó entre ambas. Tomó con firmeza los hilos u tiró de ellos hasta aflojar la prenda. Pronto la rubia sintió la suave brisa de la noche en su abdomen desnudo, y las manos inquietas recorriendo sus pechos mientras besaba su boca con ímpetu.

Se sentía tan viva a su lado. Tan suya sin haberlo sido nunca, hasta ese momento.

La creciente necesidad de ser tocada se escapaba de su rostro, y la morena parecía totalmente consciente de aquellos gestos.

Alejó su ropa interior, deslizándola por sus piernas y abrió ambas con delicadeza mientras el azul de sus ojos chocaba contra el café de los suyos.

Su mirada era intensa, tanto que le hacía temblar de anticipación. Gimoteó cuando sintió la lengua de la otra sobre su monte de Venus.

Se vio obligada a apartar la mirada, demasiado confusa entre la masa de sensaciones que la otra le provocaba.

Demasiado placentero. Demasiado bueno.

-Carina...-suplicó en un hilo de voz, sin saber realmente qué deseaba.

Solo sabía que la necesitaba.

Y ella cumplió sus caprichos.

Elizabeth sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle cuando sintió su lengua hundirse en su interior. Los brazos de la morena sujetaban fuertemente sus piernas, controlando así los interminables temblores que le provocaba al saborear su interior.

Estrujó la tela de sus ropas, que se encontraban bajo su cuerpo desnudo a modo de cama, y movió su cadera buscando más contacto.

Carina observaba desde su posición con tremendo gusto aquello. Le encantaba aquella mujer.

No solo su físico, que provocaba infartos, pero su ser entero.

Guió una de sus manos hasta los hermosos labios rojos (probablemente así de hinchados y colorados por tantos besos), delineó éstos con sus dedos. Elizabeth chupó cada uno de ellos con lasciva.

No necesitó demorarse más tiempo antes de colocar éstos dentro de su cuerpo. Los gemidos fueron música celestial para sus oídos.

Abandonó su sexo y guió su boca a la ajena, sus dedos perdiéndose en entre las largas piernas. Besó con frenesí esa boca que le quitaba el sueño, y devoró los sonidos de aquella que alegraba sus días.

No pudo soportarlo mucho más.

Carina sentía un calor creciente en su propia intimidad al ver su rostro de éxtasis. Apretó imperceptiblemente sus piernas, y ahogó un suspiro al notar la humedad entre éstas.

Swann respiraba con dificultad cuando Carina sacaba sus dedos ahora mojados de su interior. Se mordía el labio, y miraba al techo.

-Le haces... Honor a tu nombre-soltó luego de unos segundos, recargandose sobre sus antebrazos.

Carina le observó sin comprender.

La rubia se levantó, soltó una risita ante el inesperado temblor de sus piernas. Así, desnuda como se encontraba, giró subre sus talones y recogió sus ropas. Lanzó al suelo las mismas, intentando extenderlas, y se volvió hacia la morena mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-He visto la estrella más brillante justo ahora.

Esa fue la primera vez que Elizabeth pudo apreciar la forma tan hermosa que el rostro de la menor se coloreaba de carmín.

-Elizabeth... -musitó, sorprendentemente avergonzada.

La mayor sonrió, sus manos deslizando la tela de los hombros hacia abajo, su mirada fija en cada centímetro que se iba exponiendo.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Carina estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido, solo atinó a soltar un gemido de sorpresa cuando Elizabeth bajó sus ropas de un tirón y colocó su rostro entre sus pechos, dejando besos en la zona mientras sus manos continuaban en su labor.

Las manos de Carina se colocaron sobre los hombros de la otra.

-Yo... -murmuró de pronto, y sintió el aire acariciando sus nalgas.

Elizabeth alzó una ceja.

-No usas nada debajo-observó, mitsd sorprendida mitad satisfecha

-¡No es funcional!-respondió Barbosa, sonrojándose más.

Las risas de la otra actuaron cual analgésicos, y pronto se encontró disfrutando de nuevo de aquello.

La rubia la guió hasta el nido de telas que había formado minutos antes, y pronto Carina se encontró gimiendo en voz baja ante las caricas que le daba.

La noche pareció ser eterna, y sus cuerpos se amaron incontables veces hasta el cansancio alcanzó sus mentes. Durmieron plácidamente, una a un lado de la otra, envueltas por los restos de sus vestidos, sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros.

El amanecer despertó primero a Carina, quien estaba demasiado acostumbrada a comenzar a trabajar en cuanto saliera el alba.

Observó a su lado. Sonrió. Acarició la mejilla de la otra y pronto los achocolatados ojos que adoraba le miraban con cariño.

La amaba. Nunca había estado tan segura de nada como en aquellos momentos lo estaba.

-Quiero estar contigo. Todos los días, justo como ahora.

Para su sorpresa, Elizabeth sonrió.

Pareció disfrutar de un chiste personal, pues soltó una risita que no le pareció ser dirigida a su persona.

O a su confesión

Elizabeth no pudo evitar pensar, por un breve instante, que finalmente había encontrado eso que le faltaba.

Sabía que su primera impresión no había fallado en lo absoluto.

Adoraba a esa mujer.

Y, si era ella, esperaría cuanto fuera necesario.

Entonces lo supo. Aquello que no había querido ver realmente, incluso cuando siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos.

"Ese cachorro... No luce como un hombre-tentáculo... ¿Verdad?"

"No, no necesito conocerlo... Por favor, primor, sabes que a William no le hará gracia. Dirá que por mi culpa será pirata"

"Es un buen muchacho, es hijo de William. Es todo lo que necesito saber"

"Prometí cuidar de ustedes, solo eso"

"Siempre llego tarde, ¿no es así?"

"Lizzie. Quizá no tenga otra oportunidad, no sé si algún día pueda venir  _ese_  día así que... Si no estoy por aquí... Dile que espero verlo ahí cuando llegue mi momento. Quizá no sea en mi Pearl, pero me aseguraré de morir en el mar...  _Para verlo_ "

Quizá no fuese que diez años fueran mucho tiempo para quienes aman... Quizá en realidad, eran demasiado para quienes creen amar en serio.

Calipso lo sabía.

Por eso obligó a Jones a sevir diez años en los océanos, asegurándose que aquello no era más que un juego... Solo para comprobarle que no existía afecto entre ellos.

Y por eso le dolió tanto admitir que escapó del puerto, porque no podía aceptar la idea de esperar a quien pensó nunca iba a llegar.

Diez años es mucho tiempo, pero es un suspiro para quienes aman de verdad. Una inhalación profunda luego de sentir que no se puede respirar.

-Elizabeth...

El llamado suave le trae de regreso a su presente, y por respuesta no puede más que besarla.

-Deseo despertar cada día a tu lado... Más que nada más.

Carina sonrió ampliamente, y Elizabeth estuvo segura entonces.

Diez años es poco tiempo, si se ama a quien se va a esperar.

 


End file.
